


That's A Climax There

by realarryty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non- Alternate Universe, Power Bottom Harry, Rimming, Top Louis, basically smut smut and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realarryty/pseuds/realarryty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry loves it when Louis wears button down and he can't resist it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Climax There

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at the Dubai concert when the Phil incident happened and Harry removing the buttons with his non dominant hand made me laugh so hard, so yeah Harry loves his man in button down shirts.
> 
> Title is Louis' reaction when Liam asked Phil to sit on Harry.
> 
> (first time posting so please be nice)

Literal filthy little fucks. 

As soon as Johannah is off to her honeymoon, all the guests are going back to their homes and places after the wedding. Louis gets his grandfather to get the girls home and Louis is driving his car with his horny boyfriend sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

Louis looks so good, as always. But it’s Harry's weakness when Louis wears button down. 

Louis had abandoned his suit jacket and he’s wearing the crisp cotton white button down.

Harry always gets turned on when Louis wears button downs or dress shirts. And there are times during concerts etc. where he even lets his boner be prominent because fuck obviously he can't control his man in a fucking button down or a dress shirt.

 

Harry is so horny his nipples are protruding, his blush creeps down to his chest and his half buttoned shirt does an amazing job making it obvious. 

He wets and chews lightly on his plump lips, he's kind of cocky about his lips though, and they give amazing blow jobs and rim jobs.

He witnesses how Louis is concentrating on the road, he sees his jaws tense making his jaw line prominent. 

Literally Louis is carved by the angels of sex. 

Harry removes his fedora, so frustrated at how his soon-to-be husband is just existing, and that makes him so sexually frustrated.

Everything feels so heavy and his fedora being removed makes it all better for his head, he sees the love of his life existing, breathing, moving, exhaling, inhaling, pursing his lips in concentration, cocking up his eye brows.

He notices how Louis' hands are placed on the gear, controlling the turns on the road with the other hand on the steering wheel. He feels his heart bloom and feels as if it’s going to break, he's fucking horny. 

He flutters his eyes close as his mind drifts off with him lying on his back and Louis between his legs, bent on the floor as his fingers tease his opening, other hand squeezing his hard on.

Harry is gone. 

He involuntarily whimpers and shifts his bum on the seat, everything is so uncomfortable, he just wants to sit on Louis and ride him till he can't come anymore. 

Louis notices it, he turns towards his boy who has his head placed on the back rest, so close to palming himself and slows down his car.

"Harry, are you okay?"

That's when Harry is snapped back, that's when he realised that why does he need to imagine all these when he has the actual Louis, that human being with those skin, texture, hair, tattoos, eyes, cheekbones, lips would actually do all this for him and is very well sitting in front him and loves him back dearly?

He opens his eyes, Louis isn't looking at the road, Louis' mouth waters instantly. He sees Harry's bulge through those semi silk semi cotton trousers and his nipples hard on his chest, his creamy skin bumpy with goose bumps.

"Ugh fuck me," Harry blurts. 

Louis has his mouth open with a surprised expression.

"Fuck Harry, I'm driving," Louis replies but Harry’s words instantly gets to his crotch area. He feels the blood rush all over his body and accumulating on the crotch area. The pressure underneath his skin increases.

"Fuck me now, Lou." 

"I swear this is unsafe."

He has his eyes hesitantly on the road, of course he can’t get his eyes off his horny boyfriend, him being good looking as fuck is a bonus.

They already driving in a secret route is easy for them to find an abandoned place already. It was getting dark around 9 pm and Louis parked the car next to an abandoned house with a broken gate. The place being dark was actually advantageous. He turns off his car, only source of light was the moon, and it was more than enough. 

Harry doesn’t hesitate to throw his legs over Louis' lap, he's a giant but it's a convertible so it was all fine and didn't need to worry about hurting himself or have a rather uncomfortable way of bending his body.

Harry’s hand searches the seat lever to get the back rest to tip backwards for better position.

Louis unexpectedly falls back with Harry’s face almost crashing on his, Harry holds Louis’ face in his paws and feels Louis’ skin across his fingertips.

Louis places his delicate hands on the corresponding sides oh Harry’s slim hips, he slides it easily across the semi cotton-semi silk trouser fabric feeling his strong thighs. 

“Oh fuck, Lou. You look so fucking hot in this shirt,” Harry whispers even if they are in alone. 

It’s more of a habit for them to have sex in the most wrong places where they usually whisper while dirty talking. 

Louis feels fuzzy and his vision goes blur with the thought of his boyfriend actually getting off even when he’s clothed.

Imagine butt-naked then.

They have their faces remarkably close and they haven’t even kissed yet. Louis has his palms on Harry’s firm bum. Louis equally couldn’t wait to wreck his boy.

Those trousers hug your thighs and bum so seamlessly.

Louis might have thought shamelessly throughout the wedding. Fuck, obviously he can’t fuck Harry when his whole family is out there.

“Fuck Harold, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Louis whispers back.

Harry doesn’t waste any time and he’s joining his lips to Louis’. Louis is allowed to suck on his lips as Harry inhales his main man. 

Harry slips in his tongue and they start licking into Louis’ mouth. Louis tips his head back as Harry repositions himself to lick into Louis’ mouth even better. Louis runs his palm across the exposed chest where goose-bumps are left at its wake.

Harry has to detach his hands from Louis’ skin to let Louis remove his black suit jacket.

The tongues in each other’s mouths are sucked on copiously with noses poking on each other’s cheeks. Harry has his hands back on Louis’ refined shoulders, moving up and down caressing his face. Louis reaches his hands down to Harry’s crotch area to which Harry finds a friction for his hard on. 

Harry runs his hand down the shirt-clad chest. Harry un-buttons the collar button as his lips trail down Louis’ face. Louis tilts his face for Harry and he starts sucking on the spot Louis is extremely sensitive at.

“Hmph,” he groans in his throat as all the blood rushes to that tight area, Harry grits his teeth and Louis gasps at the pain that he experiences. 

Harry continues with his tongue tracing Louis’ neck to his jawline with Louis being mesmerized with this new feeling he’s experiencing.

Harry starts pressing his body downwards to Louis’ lap, moving and rolling his hips so filthily to which Louis reacts by squeezing Harry’s ass cheeks. Their growing boners bump into each other and squeeze ever so squalidly. Harry moves hip sideways where the friction is immense to which Louis responds by bucking his hips.

Harry’s astonishingly large fingers find its way eliminating the buttons from their holes, one by one. He separates the two parts of the shirt to reveal the ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. 

He runs his fingertips with care on Louis’ chest to get to the next button. Harry moves his head up to suckle on Louis’ lower lip.

Louis’ hands are everywhere, on Harry’s bum, thighs, back. He lifts Harry’s smooth black shirt to feel the smooth skin surrounding his hip bones. Harry is down to the last button and again separates the ends to place his paws on Louis’ chest. He presses his thumb on the taut nipples, his finger prints create a friction on the dark skin.

Louis gives out an airy moan. 

“I wanna taste you,” Louis whispers.

Thank god for not wearing ass-hugging jeans for the night, they both could have exploded by now. 

Harry nods.

Louis undoes Harry’s trouser button and zippers followed by Harry removing his shirt from his arms. 

“How do I..?” Harry asks since they are in an enclosed placed and how the fuck can he attain a proper position so Louis can eat him off. 

Louis smirks followed by a giggle thinking about how he doesn’t even know how to get there.

“Okay, uhm.” Louis thinks. “Hop on to that seat and get it horizontal and uh, get naked and yeah, h-hands a-and kn-kna-knees,” Louis tries to speak. 

Everything is like a hazy dream for Louis right now, everything feels heavy and ecstatic. 

Harry nods. He extends his leg to the passenger seat, he places himself on his feet, shimmies himself from his black trousers and toes off his shoes and socks. His hard on is proudly on display underneath those white Calvin Klein pants.

Louis just stares at him with glimmering eyes and wets his lips.

Harry rolls the seat backwards and the back rest resting horizontally with the help of the seat lever as Louis lifts himself to get rid of his shirt, trousers, shoes and is barefoot.

Their clothes are lost inside the car anyway, but they will worry about it later on. 

Louis wriggles himself to stand, he stands facing Harry. “Hands and knees, babe.” He instructs. 

Harry turns towards the horizontal seats, bends down and his has his hands pressing down the rich upholstery, his back muscles moves as he balances himself on his both knees. Louis hops to the passenger side, and he helps in carefully sliding down Harry’s underpants and off from his feet and he makes himself small to fit between the seat and the glove compartment.

They are finally in a comfortable position with Harry spread so beautifully for Louis and his hands reaching towards the back seat for better balance.

Louis takes his time learning Harry’s beautiful body, Harry makes his ass extra perky by pushing it backwards.

Louis loves Harry’s ass now that it’s shaved too, which he helped and that ended in Harry fucking his throat. 

“So beautiful baby,” Louis compliments.

“Mm, give it to me,” Harry complains and wiggles his hips. 

Louis sniggers at Harry’s anticipation. 

Louis has his tongue tickling on the corner of his mouth as he gets thumbs between Harry’s ass-crack, he separates them to see the pink taut skin waiting to be wrecked. He holds apart one ass-cheek as he brushes the hole with the index finger of the other. 

Harry grumbles and he’s in need of more. 

“Harold, you want this so bad, don’t you?” Louis asks.

Harry turns his head back, long hair swept across his head and shoulders messily. He chews on his lower lip with his eyes half-closed and nodding at his love. 

He gets his both hands to hold the ass-cheeks apart, he rolls up the flesh making Harry feel even more exposed and stretched. 

Louis gets his face closer to the separated cheeks, he slithers out his wet tongue to tease on either side of the tight hole. 

It gets off Harry so quickly, his chest is going to crumble. 

Louis wets his tongue in his mouth and he’s feeling the friction the tight asshole creates against his taste buds. 

“Mmph.” Harry hangs his head between his shoulders.

Louis is separating him even more, he encircles his tongue around the puckered hole. 

“Inside, tongue… inside,” Harry begs. 

Louis slicks Harry’s hole with his spit. He repositions his shoulders to allow his face closer so that he can flick the tip across the wrinkled skin. 

He uses his tongue to separate the skin that is held together and wriggles inside which is followed by Harry’s filthy moans. He licks fervently the smooth flesh of his insides until how much ever he can reach. 

Harry arches his back, the leather seating is smeared with Harry’s pre-cum. 

Harry groans as Louis tries to slip more of his tongue inside, wiggling and tasting him. 

Louis tries to narrow his tongue and stick it right in which makes Harry’s whole body quiver. 

“Ugh fuck Lou, fuck your tongue, oh fuck,” Harry is a whimpering mess as Louis’ tongue darts in and out continuously even if his jaws are achingly numb.

Louis inserts his tongue half way through and wiggles side ways to which Harry’s cock responds by leaking even more white liquid. 

Harry starts moving his hip more towards Louis’ face. Louis encourages Harry to fuck himself on his tongue, while he holds his head still. Harry’s ass cheek engulfs his face when he starts rocking his hip slowly trying not to lose the tongue. Louis moans into his puckered skin which makes Harry quiver.

Louis then takes back his face, and Harry gives a frustrated look tilting his head back.

“Can’t let you come like this, can I?” Louis teases.

“Lou-“ Harry begins. 

“Suck me off?” Louis asks to which Harry nods immediately. 

They are yet again back to that awkward situation in which they both don’t know how to position themselves in the car.

Harry being extra flexible and Louis being tiny helps them slot against each other rather more in a comfortable position. 

Louis stands up and starts to climb on the horizontal seat, Harry easily slides down his body and kneels on the car floor. “Wanna see you clearly,” Louis says as he gets the back seat to be positioned in an obtuse angle.

They move a bit here and there and finally has Harry between Louis’ legs. Harry’s face is really close to Louis’ underpants clad hard on. Harry places palm on the underside of the cock that’s lying pointing towards the right side. He encloses his fingers around the base and he squeezes it hard causing Louis to bite down hard on his lower lip and placing an eager hand on Harry’s messy and tangled chocolate hair. 

Harry opens his filthy, wet mouth and plants his lips sideways on the shaft. The wetness seeps through the fabric and Louis is suddenly wanting for more from this boy’s filthy mouth. 

Harry sucks his cock through the material followed by running his wet tongue over it. He moves his head up repeating the action until the fabric is drenched with spit. 

Louis feels so dizzy at how much this is turning him on. He yanks on Harry’s hair upwards as he lifts up his bum and he is helped by Harry to remove the underpants. They are completely off of his body and Harry is back to being tucked between Louis’ thighs.  
Louis’ cock is as long as Harry’s face with an impressive thickness. Harry nuzzles his nose on the skin underside as he aligns it across his face. Louis places his hands on his thighs letting his main man take control. 

Harry slithers out his tongue and runs it across the rough skin from the base. His mouth is wet and filthy and Louis’ hand is back to holding Harry’s head, stroking his scalp encouraging him to do more. Harry reaches on the head, flicking the tongue tip across the jutted out dick-head. 

Louis’ cock is already leaking pre-cum. Harry slowly runs his tongue against the tip, letting it smear on his tongue and lets it settle on his taste buds, with the excess made to run down his throat. 

Harry encloses his lovely lips around the head and takes in the air creating a tight feel between his lips and the head. Louis’ struggles to keep his eyes open as Harry starts to suck in more cock. Harry knows he can take the whole length right away but he still teases by pulling off. He holds up the cock on the base with his large hands. His other hand is placed gracefully over the upper thigh with his palm kneading on Louis’ groin. He slowly rubs his palm back and forth the area that connects his leg to the hips. 

Now the cock is held up only with the support of Harry’s mouth and the other hand placed on the other hip. He opens his mouth even more to let Louis’ cock disappear between his lips. Louis involuntarily bucks up his pelvis which makes his head hit the roof. Harry looks up at his love as his cock is coated with an obscene layer of Harry’s spit. Harry doesn’t try to break the eye contact as he lets the cock go further down his mouth. 

“Oh Harry, oh fuck you’re so ungh.”

Harry lets his throat create a friction against the soaked cock. Harry removes his hands from Louis’ hips, he reaches for Louis’ both hands and places it back of his head and he gets his hand behind his own back. Louis is already lost and it takes time to understand. He gives an ‘oh’ and giggles a bit with Harry extending his lips sideways replying with a smile. 

Louis holds Harry’s head by his hair and lifts up Harry’s head slightly. He lifts his hips and shoves up his cock into his mouth and Harry moans. It is much easier to get his throat fucked. Harry pushes down his face, nuzzling his nose on the trimmed pubic hair as he starts gargling on Louis’ dick filling his eyes with a huge blob of tears as he is controlling his chokes with his eyes never leaving Louis’ face.

“Fuck yeah, Harry. Oh fuck so filthy like that, you pretty baby oh fuck!!”

He starts flicking his tongue across the skin as Louis keeps on pumping inside his mouth making Harry lather Louis’ crotch and dick with spit uncontrollably. Harry’s mouth is hot and wet and tight. Harry stops his head from bobbing as he releases his hands to hold down the base. He shoves down his face and lets his throat wrap around the cock. He struggles for a while taking short breathes, he groans making Louis hold his face while he himself is a blubbering mess.

Harry produces choking sound around the cock and gags once or twice but he still has it hitting back his mouth and looking up at Louis with wet, glistening eyes. He keeps his throat stuffed with the cock and he purposefully gargles on it with Louis’ eyes shut and experiencing stars and dust bursting inside as Harry’s mouth creates wonders around his sensitive cock. His groin is experiencing immense pressure as he feels the entire blood from his body scoots to his crotch.

Harry pulls off Louis’ cock from his throat, it just reappears shiny and slick from the saliva with a thread of his spit and pre-come attached to Harry’s bruised lips.

“Fuck me,” Harry could only half croak-half mouth since his throat is wrecked. 

Louis helps Harry up and he sits on Louis’ lap. Their hard cocks slap against each other lightly as he fits himself in the compact place. 

Harry wraps his limbs around Louis’ shoulders as they share an open mouth kiss which produces wet sound, their tongues slither against each other taking in their tastes

Their both cocks are impossibly swollen and need attention right away, only thing stopping is that Harry isn’t prepped enough for this.

“The lube,” Louis starts. Harry nods and twists his torso to reach for the glove compartment behind. He opens it and sees the banana flavoured lube he had stored. He grins at that and retrieves it. 

He passes the lube bottle to Louis and smiles. Louis giggles at the “BANANA FLAVOUR” printed on the bottle. 

Harry starts to grind on Louis’ dick by lowering his hips and slotting their desperate cocks against each other. Harry places a loving arm on Louis’ shoulder and they both share a wet kiss. 

“Go on, Lou.” Harry says leaving the kiss.

Louis nods and he has flicked open the bottle and squeezes out a dollop of lube to his index and middle finger and abandons the bottle on the drivers’ seat. Harry curves out his ass to let Louis reach his fingers properly. 

“Ready love?” Louis asks to which Harry replies with a kiss. 

Louis rubs the liquid between his thumb, middle and index finger to warm it up. He brings it near his ass cheeks, Louis spreads the ass cheeks with one hand as he lets his fingers of the other hand brush against the wrinkled hole. 

“Two please,” Harry begs.

“Are you sure, honey? I mean…”

“I am sure just do it, Lou.”

Louis nods.

Harry arches out his buttocks even more as he feels Louis’ finger tips forcing itself to separate the tight hole and trying to earn access inside it. 

Harry’s inside is supple and warm against Louis’ finger tips. Harry pushes his ass towards Louis’ fingers and its stings when it slips in until the knuckle. He hisses at how the unexpected stretched feeling he’s experiencing. 

“More more more more,” Harry grumbles. 

Louis stretches out his fingers to scissor him. The pain hits right on his cock and the tip starts leaking even more. 

Louis moves and twists his wrist get him to get him to relax, he pushes in forward even more and bumps a walnut sized bundle of nerves which has Harry whimpering in the most beautiful way. Louis gets the gland between his two fingers and squeezes it and keeps on moving his fingers as he squeezes and releases it from the pressure.

“Lou AAAAAHHHHHHH,” he groans throwing his head back making his chocolate hair whoosh back.

That goes right on Louis’ crotch.

Harry doesn’t touch himself at all, he trusts Louis just too much. Louis releases his fingers from the inside.

Louis grabs the abandoned lube bottle and gives it to Harry.

“Lather me,” he whispers. 

Harry nods letting his salivary glands release even more spit. His shaky palm is lathered with the cold lube. He wraps his slick palm around the red cock and slicks it carefully and slowly. 

This whole time they never want to stop staring at each other, they share a bond even through just simple glances and stares. 

What they are feeling is incomparable to anything, their emotions are everywhere. Their love for each other is always growing and never stops, it never decreases as well. Their hearts bloom when they make love, they both can’t express how much they both care, love and cherish each other. The kinky feeling is always satisfied because they love each other so much. Thank god for sex, they cannot express their love to each other with words, songs or simple touches as much as the intimate feeling they share and experience slotting against each other as they make love. They always remember the tiny X Factor room where they had sex for the first time. They were so sure even then and it makes them proud, even with everything they have had to face, that they are still here, trusting and having the ever so fond feeling they have for each other. Their hearts beat for each other. And that feeling of trust and worthiness they share arises each time they are about to have sex. 

As Harry finishes slicking Louis’ cock well and fine, Louis holds Harry’s hips and brings it closer to his. Harry still has his hold over Louis’ cock. He lifts himself forward, aligns the pretty cock between his ass cheeks. His puckered hole is still slick and he likes the sting as well. 

Louis helps Harry by holding apart his ass cheeks. Louis gives an encouraging look as Harry concentrates in pushing himself down on his love’s dick. 

The tip is squeezed in, he hooks the head between the wrinkled skin and he inhales. Louis has a supportive hand on his hips rubbing his skin, encouraging him to do more. 

He lowers slowly, feeling the elongated flesh opening and stretching him. He bites on his lower lips and lets out air from his now half parted lips. 

He is half way through and Louis’ dick feels bolstering against the warm, soft and supple fleshy inside. Harry lowers his hips even more and Louis bucks his hip which makes Harry’s breathe get caught.

“Okay, love?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and he places his hand on Louis’ shoulders. 

“You’re so pretty love all sitting and being patient for this, god fucking hell, I love you so much,” Louis mumbles.

Harry’s chest blooms with the encouraging words. He finally bottoms out and feels Louis balls against his ass. 

Harry first starts to roll his hips trying to attain a proper friction between Louis’ cock and his insides. Louis holds up his hips letting Harry fuck through the stiff cock on his own. 

The open roofed car allows them to experience a cool breeze mixed with the sweat that covers their warm, blush skin. It’s rather more calming when their sweaty head of hair is in contact with the slow wind. 

Harry’s cock is dangling and jumping as it hits against Louis’ stomach. They experience a warm, supple feeling each time Harry falls down to Louis’ cock. 

He increases his pace and they air is filled with their “uh uh uh uh uh uh, yeah yeah” mixed with Harry’s strong thighs straddling Louis’ slapping on Louis’ upper thigh and the filthy squelching sound.

Louis holds his hips as the tries to meet Harry half way through the thrusts which earn him to hit right away on Harry’s sensitive gland. 

The first thrust on his prostate almost cracks his chest with an overwhelming feeling. He looks down at Louis begging for more which he grants by hitting again and again right on spot, Harry experiencing pure ecstasy as Louis is elated with the tightness around his cock.

“Fuck, oh fuck Harry… I’m so close,” Louis moans and mumbles, Harry sticks his tongue in concentration as his face is flushed, mouth hanging open leaving out airy moans. 

Their heart rate increases, their body grows anxious with how astounded they feel. 

Harry’s cock stiffens out, desperate and untouched, his ball sack tightens as his cock discharges white translucent ropes shooting on Louis’ chest and chin followed by a relieved moan. 

Louis still thrusts his hips, reaching there, as Harry’s cock releases even more liquid from his swollen slit. 

Louis’ whole body is engulfed with ecstasy as his cock fucking twitches inside as his balls go tight releasing his load. 

They hum and grunt in relief as they ride out their orgasm as Louis wraps his palm around Harry’s leaking cock and pumps him squeezing his insides out.

Their body experiences exhaustion as they are completely drained at the moment. 

Harry droops down to rest his forehead on Louis’ chest and they kiss with their hands on each other’s body and face rubbing and feeling ever dips and curves. They feel their dicks soften and Harry raises his torso to remove the half flaccid cock. He feels his wrecked hole blossoms and a cold feeling overtakes as Louis’ come comes trickling out to his ass cheeks and drizzling on the leather seating. 

Harry brings his hand to his ass cheeks, collects the leaking come inside him and places it between his lips, tasting the sourness of the come and sweetness of the banana blended together. He leans forward to give an open mouth to Louis’ welcoming ones, slipping in his tongue, mixing the taste into his as Louis licks out his tongue and sucks on it.

They kiss and smack for a while until they are short of breathe. 

The fond feeling overwhelms them as they look into each other with warm, twinkling eyes as their breathing calms them down. 

They smile at each other and just stay there in silence consuming each other’s presence. They kiss again with love and only love. 

“My bum is so wrecked,” Harry says cheekily. 

Louis giggles with fond and bends forward to reach for the tissue box inside the glove compartment. He pulls out two of the soft paper and folds it with his fingers and proceeds to rub out the tickling liquid from in between Harry’s ass cheeks and swollen pinkish red hole as Harry rests his heavy on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Alright?” Louis asks to which Harry nods. 

They have regained their energy and they are ready to get back home. 

“Lou, I could drive but my thighs feel numb,” Harry says.

“It’s okay love, we need to find our clothes.”

Harry giggles. 

Louis finds their crumpled pants and shirts. Harry shifts to let Louis hop on to the driver’s side. They dress up and they look so obvious as fuck.

Louis drives out of the empty yard and off to the direction to their shared villa, they drive through as they see Liam and Niall waiting outside. 

“Goddamnit you two! Where were you both? Louis had given your phone to Fizzy and she went away with her grandfather, god I have never been so worried, goddamnit you two!!” Liam scolds as Louis and Harry gets out the car. 

They look wrecked with their clothes misplaced and messy hair and an obvious blush on their faces.

Oh.

Liam and Niall understands.

“Do you realise you might be caught?” Liam starts again. 

“Liam, my boy, go get some sleep, obviously you missed your wonderful boyfriend so just go, mate,” Louis cuts him off.

Niall sniggers because, of course.

“Just looking out for you both,” Liam says.

“Yeah, yeah. Now we’re tired, need some rest,” Louis says.

Harry crosses his arms watching them both bicker. 

“Rest, more like blowing off each other again,” Niall adds in.

“Ni sweety, let us love,” Harry chirps.

Louis holds Harry’s hands as he walks towards the front door. 

They exchange bye’s as Liam and Niall drives off while Louis and Harry’s lazy bodies go up to their bedroom, stripping off just in their underpants as they lay their sweaty bodies, slotting against each other in their shared bed. 

They face each other, they stare at each other, kissing, nuzzling their noses. Louis falls on his back and holds out his hand to let Harry lay his head on his chest. They wrap arms around each other and doze off after few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you liked it, maybe there are mistakes I'm so sorry fro that aha. I'm sorry if I'm late with the wedding plot, had to write it off based on that :))))
> 
> I love you Niha for being my proof-reader and encouraging me to do more and giving me an invite over here, I'll never leave your ass.
> 
> Thank you Shachi, Shweta, Aditi for encouraging me when I can't write shit. Lots of love!! <33333


End file.
